


Jedi Shapeshifter

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Funny, Gen, No shippings, Shapeshifting, hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Ezra has an ability other than the Force. An ability that was taught to him by an old friend.
Kudos: 12





	Jedi Shapeshifter

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just had fun with this because my brain keeps telling me to make more stories even if I have so much to do XD
> 
> Shapeshifting Ezra! Mostly Star Wars Rebels so I ain’t putting it in a crossover section. His shapeshifting friend is from a different dimension. Not an OC, tho.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS REBELS! If I did, this might be real. And that would be scary XD
> 
> Enjoy!

Ezra felt his body tremble as he kept his beating heart (and himself) steady.

It had been a normal supply run. Hera had instructed him, Zeb and Sabine to head to the city to get a few supplies for them and the Ghost, which needed some repairs after the last mission. They had split up to do the task faster, but after a few minutes, 3 more or less, lo and behold, one of them was being chased by Imperials (And Ezra was NEVER going to admit that it was HIS fault, but to be fair, he was only trying to defend a starving kid, so it was good that he swiped that extra Jogan from the vendor).

And that was how they found themselves in a sticky situation; trapped in a narrow alley way, with no way out and a bunch of stormtroopers hunting them down.

“Got any ideas?” Sabine turned to the two. “Because mine would give us away a little too much,”

“I vote for heading out and smashing those bucketheads, he he,” Zeb grinned.

“Yeah, that’s VERY discreet,” Ezra rolled his eyes.

“Says the one who got us chased in the first place!”

“Oh, and you did any better, Mr. Obvious. The troopers were gonna catch you anyway! You’re the only Lasat anyone’s ever seen!”

“Why you little—“

“Can you boys stop fighting and start helping me think of a BETTER plan?!” Sabine glared at them through her helmet.

“Alright, alright,” Ezra sighed and looked around. “Well, I see three ways out; up the roofs, further down the alley or down the sewers,”

“Guess we’re splitting up again,” Sabine sighed. “Zeb, take the sewers. Ezra, rooftops. I’ll see where this alley leads,”

The two nodded then they ran off to split up, with Ezra jumping up to the roofs and Zeb sliding down to head down to the sewers. As soon as they were gone, Sabine took out her blaster and ran off to head down the alley.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Over there!”

Ezra jumped as he near-missed a blaster shot. He hissed and tapped on the Force to enhance his speed.

“Argh,” he jumped over the roof, looking around to find a way out. “Got to find a way…”

BLINK! BLINK! BLINK!

“Huh?” He turned to his wrist to find something blinking. “What the?! Now?! A little busy!”

He hit the gem to cease the light then he dashed off. As soon as he got to a corner, he jumped down and ran through the streets to get away. The moment he stepped down, troopers from all sides began to chase him.

“Tough luck…” he groaned, shaking his head then he checked his watch to see it blinking again. “And THIS just had to turn things for the worst…”

He took a turn and aimed to enter a door when a hand stopped him.

“STOP!” An alien bodyguard sternly told him, prompting him to stop. “This is the Imperial Ladies Tea Service. Girls only.”

Ezra opened his mouth to oppose but heard troopers running his way, so he sighed and turned to leave. As soon as he was far enough, he leapt into a rooftop to take a breather.

“Man, this day could NOT get any worse,” he turned to find his watch blinking again and groaned. “Nope, just got worse,”

“You there!” He then looked down to find the stormtroopers rounding up by the city‘s intersection. “Search the area for the Loth-rat Rebel!”

“Worse and worse,” Ezra shook his head and pressed the gem. “Man, it seems like I need to change my shape to— Oh, Force, I did NOT just say that,” He groaned, holding his head. “Yes, I just said that. Force dammit, why me…?”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“How did YOU get caught?” Sabine questioned as she and Zeb were forced to walk in handcuffs by the troopers.

“Eh, surrounded and stunned,” the Lasat shrugged. “You?”

“Found hundreds of them by the end of the alley,” Sabine sighed. “Not my best idea,”

“Specter 2’s gonna kill us for this,” Zeb chuckled with a grimace.

“Oh yeah,” Sabine shuddered.

“Keep quiet, Rebel Scums!” One of the troopers hissed.

Zeb and Sabine glanced at each other before rolling their eyes and proceeding to walk in silence. They were led through the crowd of locals and pass the market when a young female Togruta wearing a formal dress stopped them.

“Troopers, what are you doing?!” she huffed past them and grabbed the two by the arms, much to their surprise. “You dare arrest my sister and our bodyguard!”

“These… are Rebel insurgents, Ma’m,” the lead trooper tried to reason out.

“You dare!” The Togruta’s dark orange eyes glared daggers at the trooper. “I, Czarina, am a lady of Shili! This is my sister of arms, Lady Susana of Dathomir! And our bodyguard Zooka, a rare Lasat! You dare try to challenge me!”

“But, Ma’m—“

“Yes?” The woman, ‘Czarina’, folded her arms and flicked her lekku, glaring darkly at the troopers. “I would watch your tone, trooper, or I shall speak to your superior!”

The trooper seemed to still at the Togruta’s sharp tone and turned to the other troopers for help. They merely gulped and turned away.

“I… Of… Of course, Ma’m,” the trooper bowed. “You and your… comrades may take your leave,”

“Good,” She turned with a half, dragging the two with her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

‘Czarina?! Really?!’ Ezra internally face-palmed as he dragged his friends in his new form. ‘That is a stupid name! Why did I even say anything?!’

“Uhm…” Sabine cleared her throat. “I think you—“

“Hush.” Ezra spoke in her (British) accent as he glared at them. “Talk later. We need a safe place to talk,”

This made the two glance at each other, but they thankfully did not say anything as Ezra dragged them to the Tea Service place that he saw earlier. He let go of them then stood in front of the alien bodyguard.

“Step aside, please,” he told him.

“Of course, M’am,” the alien nodded and moved to the side. “But the man—“

“Is me and my sister’s bodyguard, so he is a necessity,” Ezra almost cringed at how he sounded. ‘Note to self; NEVER shapeshift into a girl EVER AGAIN.’

“Well… okay, fine,” the alien sighed. “But make sure he doesn’t mess anything up,”

“Of course, of course,” Ezra then dragged them inside.

There wasn’t much, really. Only a few tables, some which are occupied with ladies having tea while the cupboards were filled with expensive-looking teapots and teacups. There were also boxes of tea in the cupboards (which Ezra may or may not have swiped).

They soon made it to a table, far from the others but near an exit, in case they needed an exit route. Ezra sat down first and motioned the others to sit in front of him. He gave them each a teacup and he poured them tea from the teapot then he placed his teacup closer to him.

Zeb seemed to be uncomfortable by the small seat and the fragile tea set. “Um, excuse me, ms…?”

“Yes?” Ezra raised an eyebrow as he sipped his tea. ‘Might as well go with the flow…’

“I… I think you got us confused for some others,” Sabine pointed out.

“For you, I hope not, Sabine,” Ezra grinned at the shocked expression on the Mando’s face. “but I’m sure I wouldn’t be confused with Zeb. He truly is the only Lasat in this planet,”

Zeb looked flabbergasted. He narrowed his eyes at the other with suspicion and took a little sniff, trying to familiarize himself with the scent. When he did, he nearly jumped back.

“Kid?”

‘He could always do that. Why didn’t he figure me out already earlier?’ Ezra rolled his eyes before smirking. “Took you long enough,”

“Ezra?!” Sabine’s jaw dropped as she whispered/cried in shock. “But… But how…?”

“I’m a shapeshifter,“ Ezra shrugged, using the Force to levitate the teapot out of boredom. “I can change my shape whenever I want. I just… I haven’t done it in a while, that’s why…”

“Since when, kid?” Zeb asked with a raised eyebrow.

“A friend taught me,” Ezra smiled then he shook his head. “But now is not the time. I’ll tell you all later, I promise, but for now, I think the Imps kinda sniffed us out…”

Truth be told, stormtroopers were right outside the entrance, preparing to barge in, with Agent Kallus at their lead.

“Karabast.” Zeb snarled at the sight of the agent. “How do we get out of this one?”

“Exit,” Ezra pointed to the doorway beside them.

“A little too late,” Sabine gritted her teeth as she watched the troopers appearing at the door. “What do we do know?”

“Disappear, I guess,” Ezra grinned and took out a small white egg-shaped thing.

“What’s that?” Zeb asked.

“A smoke bomb, by another friend of mine,” Ezra shrugged then he dropped it on the floor, releasing smoke into the air before they dashed off to leave the Imperials clueless.


End file.
